Silent Prayers
by KateyV86
Summary: "Angelic; it was the only word that came to mind as he watched her. The days she came to the crystal sanctuary to pray, he could always feel his spirits lift. The princess was a being of pure and untainted ethereal beauty."
1. Priest

****Disclaimer:: I do not own Sailor Moon nor accept any prophit from this piece. All rights go to the rightful owner, Naoko Takeuchi.****

* * *

 **One : Priest**

Angelic; it was the only word that came to mind as he watched her. The days she came to the crystal sanctuary to pray, he could always feel his spirits lift. The princess was a being of pure and untainted ethereal beauty. Her long pale pink hair flowed gently down her pale skin to the marble below; her tiny petite frame almost glowing as she devoted herself completely to her prayers. She was the picture of an angel, her grace and warmth inherited from her Mother, and her kindness from her Father; Neo Princess Lady Serenity, heir to throne of Crystal Tokyo. Helios watched her, listening to the sweet prayers she offered up. Her mere presence made the whole sanctuary warm and calm. When she came, any worries or woes were forgotten. Many, who had witnessed this sight, expressed that leaving afterwards left them with a renewed sense of hope and wonder.

Today however, the atmosphere seemed a little different. Helios noted the tone of sadness in her voice, and the longing in her devotions. He watched as tears graced her pale pink cheeks; as she poured her heart out in front of the crystal alter. Was the princess sad? He wanted to go to her, to comfort her. He longed to look into her dark pink eyes once more. It had been years since he had spoken with her; his sweet maiden. In the past when he had first met her, she had come to him in a vision is light. It was the first time he had witnessed such beauty and purity. Despite this, that time had been one of confusion as well, since he had no idea his vision had been from her future self. Due to this, he had unknowingly mistaken the Princess with her mother in the past. It wasn't until much later that the truth was revealed to him and the sailor Senshi. His maiden at the time, was just a child, traveling across time to the past to train with her mother's past self, Sailor Moon. Trying to wrap his thoughts around it all still made his head hurt. The past, present, and future were always uncertain and confusing. Through everything though, he had found himself falling for her. Helios found the small girl endearing, charming, and sweet. When the battle with Nehellenia had finally come to an end, he knew how he truly felt about her. There was no uncertainty in his heart, no doubt whatsoever; he loved her. It had been hard on them both when he had to return to Elysion after their battle. He wanted to stay with her, but he was charged with the protection of Elysion, and his duties came first; they both knew this. Leaving had been the hardest thing to do, knowing he would not see her again for a thousand years into the future. But they had promised to find one another in the future someday; and to share in their great adventures of their time spent apart.

It had been a long and painful wait, but he had been patient. Hearing the news of the Queen's pregnancy, then the news of the celebrated birth, her first Birthday Ball, Fifth and so on… He waited. He would admit it had saddened him when she hadn't come to see him after all her training in the past had ended. It had been then he had dicovered that the Princess would be starting the next part of her training; learning to be a popper future Queen under her mother. It would be a long five lonely years, but still he waited for her. Helios knew her training with the Queen took precedence over what he wanted; this was how it needed to be. For Princess Serenity to be all her people needed her to be, she didn't need any distractions. And yet, when her training ended two years ago, she not once tried to come see him. Although she was over 900 years old, at the rate she had been growing since her awakening, techniqually she now inhabited the body of 18 year old woman. There had been many chances to see her, to speak to her, touch her… After the King and Queen brought back the Kingdom of Elysion from deep within the Earth, they instantly joined it to the New Silver Millennium. Due to this, Helios now lived peacefully in the crystal palace with his Maenads, free to wander the surface above. He was the high priest of the Crystal Sanctuary and Earth, and high council to King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity; a true honor. He thought it would allow him to interact with the Princess, but he had been wrong. The prayers of the King, Queen and Princess were always done in reverence and were not to be disturbed unless they called for assistance; a tradition of those descended from the moon. What made it worse was that she knew of his presence there, but it didn't seem to change anything.

As he watched her pray, he felt his chest tighten, as her prayers became more urgent. Was there something weighing heavily on her heart? He watched for what seemed like hours as her prayers echoed through the sanctuary; Prayer after heart felt prayer echoing softly through the air. He wanted to go to her. Even if it was to assist her only once, he wanted to comfort her. Kneeling where he stood he closed his eyes and offered her the only thing he could, a silent prayer. "Please call for me Princess; let me pray with you. Whatever is on your heart, let me take your burden and bare it. Let her know I am here, that I am her willing and obedient servant. Give her the courage and the strength she needs to overcome whatever is pressing on her heart. I lift my prayers up to you; and offer up my assistance. Please Maiden… Please call for me…" At his last thoughts, he felt the sanctuary go quite, but still he prayed on. It wasn't until he heard a thud did his attention shift. Eyes opening he caught sight of her petite figure laying on the ground, still and quiet. He was instantly on his feet, rushing to her, the clicking of his shoes echoing off the walls, loud and madly.

"Serenity!" He called, falling to his knees beside her still form. Taking one hand in his, he used the other to slip around her back and lift her from the cold marble floor. "Serenity..?" She didn't answer her eyes closed, her cheeks bright red; tear stained from her prayers. And then he saw it, her chest rising softly, sending a wave of relief through his entire being. She had merely exhausted herself today. It wasn't uncommon for the Queen to do so, as her prayers lasted hours. It wasn't uncommon for the Matriarch of the family to spend the whole day in the sanctuary praying for the well-being of the earth, moon, and humans and creatures alike. Her prayers were the strongest of both the King and Princess put together. But this was the first time he had ever witnessed it from the Princess herself. Moving his hand from hers, he shifted it to underneath her legs and effortlessly lifted her off the ground. He would take her to her parents, where they could care for her. Turning on his heels, her head fell gently against his chest, nestling into him perfectly. He felt his face warm, but he said nothing, nor did he glance down her way. Yes, he yearned to caress her lovely face, but he would not. He wouldn't touch her unless she had consented.

Moving from the sanctuary, he moved gracefully down the halls, passing curious eyes and hidden smiles. Perhaps he should have called her guard to deliver her to her parent's, but he didn't want to leave her side, at least not yet. Passing the sparkling courtyards, he made his way over to the King and Queen's wing. He had been to this area of the palace many times, but only upon the Royal's request. This time, he felt a little out of place as he continued down to the King's Study without an invitation. He knew the King and Queen always retreated to his private study around mid-noon for tea, and to take some time to themselves before their afternoon duties and meeting. As he neared the large carved doors of the study, he was stopped by two guards standing watch.

"Halt; State your name and business," the one said moving before Helios. He was heavily armored in white and silver, a large cape flowing from his shoulders. His blue eyes searching Helios' golden ones before down to the woman in his arms.

"I am Helios, High Priest and Council to their Majesties," He said calmly, his tone suddenly taking on a tone of importance and integrity. "I am delivering the Princess safely to her Parents after she collapsed in Morning Prayer. Please stand down." He knew the guards meant well. They wouldn't be doing their job unless they questioned everyone that came down this way. He was thankful there were people like this that would eagerly lay down their lives for the Royal family.

"Pardon me Lord Helios, please pass," the guard replied instantly straightening up. Moving off to the side he bowed lowly, as the second of the guards opened the door to the King's study. "Please go about your business".

Nodding, Helios moved through the door, and made his way into the study. He waited for the door behind him to click before letting his presence be known. The King and Queen sat in two large chairs facing an overly large blazing fireplace. The King sat; legs crossed a book in his hand, as the Queen sat quietly with her cup of tea. That hadn't even noticed his presence until he approached and spoke up. "Majesties, my deepest apologies for disturbing your afternoon reverence," he started as he approached, "I would bow, but I require your assistance."

Turning their heads they were instantly on their feet as their caught sight of their daughter, in the Priests arms. "Small Lady!" Queen Serenity exclaimed rushing to the Priests side. She raised a hand gently to her daughter's face, pushing back her bangs, and then down to cup her cheek tenderly. "She doesn't feel warm, thank goodness …"

The King shuffled past his Queen to stand before the Priest. "Has Small Lady been unwell recently that you know of?" Raising his arms to the Priest, Helios gently placed the Princess in her Father's arms, instantly missing the warmth of her small frame.

Shaking her head the queen sighed softly. "I saw her this morning at breakfast, but she didn't say anything to me about not feeling well. Helios, please tell us what happened? Is she okay?"

"Do not fear, she is but sleeping," Helios replied, bowing lowly in respect. "She collapsed during her morning prayers today, and I wanted to make sure she was delivered to you safely. She has merely exhausted herself. All she requires is some rest."

"Morning prayers..?" The Queen looked surprised. "Small Lady does not have prayers today. Why would she be down in the sanctuary?"

"Lady Serenity has been coming to pray every day for the past two years," Helios said, his tone quiet. "I was unaware she had set days in the crystal sanctuary." He didn't want his voice to betray the fact he was truly baffled by this. Why would she come down every day if she didn't have to?

"Small Lady must have something on her mind," The King finally spoke up. He had laid the Princess on a plush cushioned bench next to his chair, and was retrieving the book that had fallen from his hands earlier. Standing he placed the book on a side table and turned to face the two before him. "Small Lady does not do anything without a purpose behind it; we have learned this from her previous actions." He turned his head to glance at the sleeping girl before him, and smiled. "Perhaps there is more to this than the Princess is letting on. For now though…" He turned back to the Queen and Helios, "Perhaps it would be best if Small Lady limits her visits to the Sanctuary until then. The Queen does not even venture down to the sanctuary that often."

"I agree," Queen Serenity sighed. She was now sitting by her daughter, running her hand through the tendrils of pink hair spilling off the bench. "Just for now."

Helios felt a sting of pain, as he realized his Maiden would not be coming to visit as often, but he knew everything the King and Queen did; they did for the good of others. "I will make the arrangements then," He said bowing lowly. "I leave her in your care."

"Thank you for taking care of her Helios," King Endymion smiled, holding out his hand to his friend and advisor. "I shall see you this evening at court."

Straightening, Helios took the kings hand shaking it firmly. "Of course your majesty. I look forward to it. I will take my leave until then." Turning he faced the Queen and bowed slightly "My Queen..."

She gave a sweet smile and nodded. "Thank you Helios for looking out for our Small Lady. We can always depend on you."

With that, he turned around and walked away from the little family, and out the door, questions pouring into his head. Nodding to the Guards, he continued down the hallway back in the direction of the sanctuary. The biggest question bearing down on his heart; why had she been coming every day? If she didn't have to, why was she going out of her way for two years to come to the crystal sanctuary? What had bothered her to this extent she was coming so often? He wished she would come and confide in him. Perhaps he could be of some aid to her then. Even if she did not see him as she used to, he could still be of some use to her. "Serenity…" He sighed, stopping himself. "Please call for me…" All these years, he waited for her to ring the small bell he had given her to summon him. In the past, she used the bell to call him for help. Each time the bell rang, his heart leapt with joy, for it signified she still needed him. Did she still even have it? Letting out a steady breath he made a detour down a different stone path and into the sparkling courtyard. Truth be told, it was more like a giant flower garden then a courtyard. However, the King liked to work on the gardens himself. It cleared his head and gave him some time away from all the royal duties to let him be himself. The King was an avid Gardner and enjoyed being outside as much as possible. However at this moment he needed the solitude to think. Passing the many rose bushes and willow trees, he found himself at a secluded, shady grassy area, surrounded by large Lilac bushes. A tall cherry blossom rich and full shaded the area, filling the air with sweet aroma.

He had found this spot by chance one day when he decided he needed a moment away from his priestly duties. Since then, when he needed to think, he would come often to clear his head and meditate. It was quiet and peaceful, but also reminded him of the Forest he spent so many years looking after before Elysion was brought to the surface. Sitting down he relieved himself from his jacket and shoes laying them to the side. Running a hand through his hair, he closed his eyes and let himself fall back onto the cool grass beneath him. His thoughts were a jumbled mess and he felt like he didn't know what was going on anymore. High council to the Royal family, but he couldn't help the one that held his heart. He felt defeated. Perhaps because he was only a priest, was the reason his Maiden had not come to him. Perhaps after all this time, she had decided not to pursue their blossomed relationship any farther. Time could change the heart, but it hadn't changed his. He was every devoted to his Princess, now and forever. He just needed to think… Taking in a deep breath he let his mind wander away, before his mind was spent and he succumbed to sleep. "Serenity…"

* * *

Helios awoke suddenly startled and dazed. Rubbing his eyes he gazed up at the cherry tree above him before bringing a hand up to his temple. Letting his fingers lightly trace upon his right temple, he could feel a light warm sensation, as if something had been there moments before. Closing his eyes again he sighed, sitting up slowly, still feeling slightly groggy from his nap. He sat there for a few moments, before willing himself to move again. Turning to left, he grabbed his shoes and quickly laced them up before reaching for his – jacket? Odd… Glancing to his right he realized his jacket was nowhere to be seen. How long had he been out? It couldn't have been long, he was sure. By the way the sun hung in the sky, court was still about an hour away. Standing, he took about his surroundings, still unable to locate his belonging. Finally, he shrugged it off. It wasn't the first article of clothing he had lost, and he was sure it wouldn't be the last. Running a hand along the bark of the cherry tree he thanked the earth for allowing him some peace before heading on his way back down the stone path and towards the direction of his chambers. He needed to prepare before he headed into court. He also needed to inform his Maenads of the new instructions from the King and Queen about Princess Serenity.

Upon reaching his destination, he was greeted by two women clad in long silver dresses, their eyes shining. "Lord Helios," they chimed, bowing lowly. "Welcome back. Have you come to prepare for court this evening?"

"Phaedra, Phoebe," he smiled nodding their way. "I have. I have also come to inform you of a new arrangement from the King and Queen. Perhaps you could take care of it for me while I'm away this evening?"

"Please leave it to us," Phoebe smiled, bowing slightly.

Of course Helios knew he could count on them. He and the Maenads had been together longer than he could remember. They had efficiently helped him guard, protect, and maintain Elysion while they had been hidden deep in the earth. They were some of his best friends, and the most dependable people he had ever met. "The King and Queen would like us to limit the Princess' visits to the Crystal Sanctuary for the time being."

They looked shocked at his request, as they were shrine maidens. "Has something happened?" Phaedra asked looking concerned. "Is the Princess alright?"

"No need to worry, Princess Serenity is in good health," He reassured them. "However she did collapse this morning during her morning prayers. She just over did it today it seems." He noted the relief that flooded their faces as their smiles returned. "This reminds me, I did want to ask you two something that has bothered me since earlier today. Did you know the Princess has been coming to the Sanctuary every day for the last two years?"

"Two years?" Phaedra seemed confused glancing towards Phoebe in surprise.

"Princess Serenity's Prayers are normally held three times a week before noon," Phoebe confirmed. "We were unaware of her extra visits. However, this should not be a problem. There really is no limit to how many times one person can come and go."

"Be that as it may, the extra visits would make one wonder why," Helios sighed, still unable to wrap his head around the idea. He was troubled knowing there was something going on with his Maiden. "The King believes there is a reason, and he and the Queen are not alarmed. The Princess is very wise and perhaps there is something more going on in her heart than we know. Until then however…" His voice trailed off, his eyes lowered to the marble floor below.

"Until then… By order of the King and Queen, we will personally limit the visits of the Princess until farther notice," Phoebe agreed. "Phaedra and I will make the necessary arrangements and the Princess will be notified of this."

"Please entrust this task to us Lord Helios," Phaedra insisted. "It shall be done."

"Thank you, Phoebe, Phaedra," He consented. "I will notify the King and Queen tonight in court, which reminds me – I should probably be leaving here shortly. Please excuse me," Helios bowed excusing himself from the Maenads.

He hated to think he would have to turn away the Princess from the Sanctuary. It was the one thing he looked forward to the most each day. Now, she would be restricted until specified; it made his heart hurt. He hoped though that with extra time away from his domain, she might confide in her parents and whatever was bothering her would be resolved. Even if he didn't like, it, whatever it took, he would do. Gathering his things and grabbing another jacket from his wardrobe he left his thoughts in his chambers as he made his way to court.

* * *

 **Hello to all. I hope you have enjoyed Chapter one of "Silent Prayers". Please let me know what you think, good or bad. I welcome all comments. Thanks for reading! ^.^**

 **Rating: Currently I have the rating pretty low, but this may change depending on how I feel. Hehe.**


	2. Princess

*****Disclaimer:: I do no own Sailor Moon, nor accept any profit for this piece. All rights go to the rightful owner, Naolo Takeuchi.*****

* * *

Chapter 2: Princess

It was the sound of an incessant ticking that seemed to bring her out of her deep slumber. What… What had happened? She could remember being in the Crystal Sanctuary and then - nothing. Tilting her head slightly her eyes fluttered open slowly, trying to take in her surroundings. Her body felt heavy and weak, everything disoriented or obscured by the haze she found herself in. Laying quietly the faint aroma of peppermint suddenly filled her senses and she instantly knew her current location. Her father was notorious for drinking peppermint tea in his study while he had some time to himself.

"Small Lady? Are you awake now?" Glancing up she caught sight of her mother sitting to her right, a look of concern gracing her soft, elegant features. "I'm relieved to see you up," the Queen sighed in relief, taking her daughter's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused," the Princess said trying to lift herself off the bench.

"Small Lady, please don't force yourself," her mother urged placing her arm around her daughter gently. "You should rest; you've exhausted a lot of energy today."

"It's alright Mama, I'm fine," the Princess said forcing herself into a seated position. Her Father was nowhere in sight which meant that he was probably preparing himself for court. "Mama, how did I get here?"

"You collapsed in the sanctuary today," her mother spoke slowly. "Helios found you and brought you to us himself."

The mention of his name made her heart skip a beat; the white priest with bright golden eyes… "Helios did?" she asked softly, eyes darting to the double doors where he would have made his exit. Wrapping her arms around herself, she tried to calm her racing heart. Helios had brought her here… He had carried her here in his arms…. "H-How very odd he didn't call the guard in his place."

"I think Helios acted quite appropriately in this situation Small Lady ," the Queen smiled. She had noted the pitch change in her daughter's voice at the mention of the white priest and it surprised her little. She knew her daughter had, had an infatuation with him when she was younger. On occasion, when she would return from her training in the past, she would always talk about the gallant knight who rode a white Pegasus through the sky. The knight who silently protected the Elysion fields and the Prince of the Earth. The Queen had listened to her daughter's stories and adventures, and could see in her daughter's eyes the beginnings of something she knew all too well; love. However, since the Princess had been so young then, and she knew any affection for the Priest would be inappropriate as he was so much older than her at that point in time, she kept Small Lady from him while she trained. Of course she knew Helios would have never done anything to go against the family, but she was also a mother; plain and simple. Lady Princess Serenity was well over 900 years old, but she was still very much a child. So regretfully, the Queen had kept the two apart to give her daughter focus and clarity in all her training; soldier and princess alike. It had broken her heart to do so, and she had felt guilty for keeping them from one another. She could see the longing glances between the two, the soft smiles, and restrained tension through the years. However, as the Princess grew, so did her understanding about many things, including her duties to her family, her people, and her kingdom. The once hidden smiles and longing glances seemed to fade over time, and now they went about their lives as though they had never met. However, deep down, the Queen knew that flame had not gone out; the way they spoke about one another was evidence enough of this. The softening of one another's names, the gentle touch of affection rolling off their tongues; the Queen could see it plain as day. Yet, with her training done, both Priest and Princess were still distant and silent and this troubled her.

"Perhaps," Small Lady sighed, breaking the queen from her thoughts. She eyed the floor for a while, allowing her heart to calm. Knowing he had held her in his arms, his embrace – What could have been going through his mind? What must he think of her? Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding she turned to her mother and smiled softly. "Perhaps I did overdue it in the sanctuary. I apologize for worrying you and Papa today."

"My darling, we are just glad you are okay," the Queen assured her daughter, before a look of concern crossed her delicate features. "Small Lady, is everything okay with you? Is there anything you would like to talk about? You know you can always come to us if you need anything."

She smiled hearing that sweet loving tone of her mother's. "I'm well Mama. I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all," she assured her mother. "Perhaps I've exhausted myself more than I thought." She didn't like to think she was making her parents worry over her. They had the kingdom to worry after, they didn't need to add her to the mix. Taking her mother's hand in her own, she squeezed it lightly trying to convince her mother who still seemed concerned. "I promise, Mama; I'm okay. You and Papa needeth worry over me. It won't happen again; please trust me."

Queen Serenity sat silently observing her daughter. She wanted to press Small Lady farther, but she knew it would do no good. If there was anything she had learned over the last 900 years, it was that her daughter was like her through and through; stubbornness and all. If there was something going on, she would work it out on her own. And as much as she wanted to do something, she knew Small Lady would do everything in her power to keep her parents from worrying. Her husband's words rang in her head… _"Small Lady does not do anything without a purpose behind it; we have learned this from her previous actions."_ He trusted their daughter so she knew she should too. Sighing she, squeezed her daughters hand back, easing the Princess's mind. "I trust you, darling."

Leaning up, she gently kissed her mother on the cheek, before slowly rising from her seat. It took her a moment to steady herself, her full strength having not yet returned. "If it's okay Mama, would it be okay if I retire to my bedchambers?"

"Of course my dear," her mother smiled. There was no point in asking any more of her daughter. If more needed to be said, it could be said after she had rested. "You must be exhausted. I will have the kitchen deliver you your dinner this evening. Please rest yourself for the day, and if there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to call on us."

Nodding in agreement, the Princess bowed lightly to her mother and then turned to the double doors, exiting her father's, and past the guards. Her whole body felt heavy and exhausted, but she kept her steady pace as she walked down the corridor in the direction of her suite. Her mind was racing…. She had tried to keep a calm and cool disposition before her mother, but she knew her emotions had given her away. Now her mind was full and jumbled and all she wanted to do, was to sit alone and sort through everything in peace. Brows knitting together she took a unexpected turn down another long narrow corridor, heels clicking lightly on the polished marble floors. Before long she came to a stop as she entered into the crystal courtyards; her father's pride and joy. Many hours had been spent here with her father, watching him tend and nurture the life before her. She loved to come here, knowing the same tender care he shared with her, was all about her in this very place. Moving off the path she made her way through the rose bushes carefully as to avoid any thorns or thistles. She could feel herself relaxing slightly as the aroma filled her senses and calmed her spirit. Passing the roses, the Princess came to small bench situated right underneath a large cherry tree. Her father had placed this bench here for her since she loved to sit and watch as he worked. It was her favorite place in the courtyard, and her favorite place in the entire palace. It allowed her some time away, to think, and to escape her duties when she felt overwhelmed. Taking a seat, she leaned her back against the tree, sighing peacefully.

" Helios…" she whispered his name softly loving the way it rolled off her lips. Just saying his name sent her heart into a frenzy and made her stomach flutter. The beautiful white Priest who silently prayed over the earth. It had been years since she had spoken with him, laughed with him, touched him; and yet the last time stood out so clearly in her mind. He had held her tightly as she silently cried for him. He had informed her that he had to go back to Elysion, and that his time on the surface had come to an end. Their battle with Nehellienia was over, and now he had to return to his post once more. It had broken her heart knowing he would have to wait a thousand years before he would see her again. Yet, his time was in the here and in the now, while she belonged in a far distant future. It had been hard to say goodbye and to let him go, but she knew his duties came first, just as eventually hers would. He had held her hand until the very end as he vanished before her eyes, leaving her alone and empty. That day, she knew right then and there; she loved him. He had left a lasting impression on her heart and she knew one day she would belong to him. Just as her mother belonged body and soul to her father, thus she would to Helios. It had been hard to pass the time without calling on him. It was sorely tempting to want to grasp the small crystal bell he had given her, and summon him from deep within the earth. However, she knew that would be selfish, and she didn't want him to think differently of her. Instead, when she missed him, she would pray for him, asking God to keep him safe till she returned to the future.

Crossing her arms, she let her fingers run up and down the length of her shoulders. She imagined his strong and steady hands holding her to him, and it sent a shiver through her being. How she missed him… If she could only just see him… Closing her eyes, she let out a deep breath, wishing for nothing more than to be once again within his arms.

"Serenity…"

It was soft, like a whisper, and she almost missed it. However, she knew she had heard her name on the wind. Eyes opening slowly, she turned her head, scanning the area about her. Standing, she moved to her tiptoes, glancing about the garden trying to catch a glimpse of anyone walking about the gardens. Grasping the bottom of her dress, to keep it from dragging behind her, she slowly walked through the garden. It hadn't been her name that had moved her from her perch, but rather the sound of it that carried to her ears. It was soft, subtle, and filled with something she knew very well; wanting. Passing the rose bushes, she made sure to steer clear of the thorns. Slowly, she walked down the path, watching for any signs of someone within the premises. Passing the willow trees, she began to wonder if maybe, just maybe she had let her imagination run wild for a brief moment. Perhaps her longing to see her white priest had made her hear things? Coming to a large grassy area, she stopped short, her breath hitched within her chest. There, below a large cherry tree, sleeping soundly, was her priest. She didn't move, fearful that even one movement would spoil this very moment. He looked so peaceful and carefree; like a sleeping child. Chancing it, she felt her heart and her feet pull her forward, moving past the lilac bushes that filled the area with a sweet intoxicating scent. Quietly, Small Lady moved to his side, her heart racing in her chest. She was almost certain that he would wake up from the loud and erratic thumping it was making. Lowering herself down to the earth, she sat quietly beside him, never once taking her eyes from his beautiful face.

"Helios…" His name came softly, spilling from her lips without her permission. Helios had been the one to say her name. Was he dreaming? She didn't know. He laid unmoving however, and she was thankful. Right now, all she wanted was to sit her in his presence. It had been a long time since she was this close to him. He had changed much since the first time she had met him in the past. He was much taller now, lean and built. Without his jacket, you could see the sculpted muscles hidden from sight most of the time. He had grown much since her parents had brought Elysion to the surface. His once short, fluffy white hair, now cascaded down his lower back giving him a serene and angelic appearance. His face once boyish had now filled out, giving him the distinguished look her father had. He wasn't that young boy anymore, but a young man, and he was absolutely perfect in every way. Raising a hand, she gently moved it to his face, letting her fingertips dance over the contours of his lips, nose, eyes and forehead. She missed him… Being this close and yet so far away was absolute agony. She had wanted to go to him many of times, but she wasn't sure he still felt the same way about her. After spending so much time apart due to all her training, she wasn't sure she had any right to keep that claim on his heart. She had hoped he would come to her, would make a move, but when he never came, she began to believe that maybe he had put their childish feelings to rest.

Yet, she couldn't make herself forget the way he made her feel. The touch of his hand, the taste of his lips… Even if he no longer wanted her, she knew she would always be his. She could travel to the beginning of time and the farthest reaches of the future, and yet she knew there was no one else that could stir her heart as he did. It was this very thought that had started her frequent visits to the crystal sanctuary. Each and every day she came to pray and hopefully catch a glimpse of the handsome priest who dwelled within its sacred walls. And each day, her prayer was always the same; that God would find a way to bring them together again.

For two years she had prayed this silent prayer, and for two years she held her resolve and faith that God would bring him back to her. However, as the days turned into weeks, and the weeks to months, and the months to years…. She felt her resolve begin to slip. She knew with every fiber in her being that she wanted none other than him. Her heart burned to be with him, but nothing seemed to change. Why were God's plans so difficult? Was this a cruel test to test the strength of her heart? After two years, she just didn't know anymore. She had preserved through many hardships, and great battles, but nothing could match what she was facing now. Slowly, she began to accept that perhaps his heart was no longer hers. That no matter how much she loved and wanted him he would never feel the same way as she did. And as the days passed, she felt her prayers become more urgent, and desperate; her hope beginning to dwindle. Until today, she had finally decided that today would be her last day visiting the sanctuary. She didn't want to, but after two years, she knew it was time to say good-bye. She had always imagined a future with Helios, but it seemed that God's plans were different than the ones she had. She couldn't force what wasn't meant to be. So as she said her final prayer she poured her heart, soul, and entire being into it, hoping that her feelings just might reach him one last time.

Breaking from her thoughts, she felt tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Using the back of her hand, she whipped them away, but still they continued to fall. He had still said her name… Even if it was dream, he had said it. Just the thought of her name spilling from his lips made her heart swell and feel as though it was going to burst! In all her life she had never wanted anything more than she wanted him. Even if she couldn't have him, she knew that in this one moment, she wouldn't be able to look back and regret anything and everything she felt. Even if this one moment was all she had left with him, she would have lived it with all her feelings strong and true. Leaning down till her face was just above his, she pressed her lips softly to his temple, allowing herself just a brief moment of bliss. The moment her lips touched his temple, she felt her heart overflow with emotion and she couldn't stop the fresh tears that began to fall. In this one moment, even if short, he would always be hers. Pulling away slowly, she took in a deep breath trying to will the tears to stop.

"Helios, I…." She stopped short as his breathing sped up and he began to move. Gasping softly, she tried to move to her feet, tripping ungracefully over his jacket that laid to his side. Glancing down at her dress and the front of his jacket, she realized they were both now covered in dirt. Frantic not to be seen in such a manner, she grabbed his now dirty coat, and moved quickly behind the cherry tree so not to be caught. Glancing down at the coat in her hands, she realized her would be missing it. She would be in so much trouble! Taking in a deep breath she tried to remain as quiet as possible. Turning to watch but remaining out of sight, she saw him wake and slowly sit up, his hand moving to his temple. He didn't say anything, but she noted to confused look on his face. She watched him put his shoes back on, and turn for his jacket which was now clutched firmly in her hands. He stood, glancing about his surroundings for the missing article. She knew he was puzzled, but she couldn't reveal herself now in such a state. What would he think of her? After a few moments he seemed to give up on the jacket but made his way towards the cherry tree she hid behind. She held her breath convinced he knew she was there, waiting for him to scold her for not acting like a lady. However, he never came. She listened, hearing him thank the earth for allowing him some quiet time to think and rest. She felt that all too familiar tug at her heart listening to his small endearments; He truly was such a kind and pure soul. After Helios finished he took one more glance about the area for his jacket and proceeded back down the path in the direction of the sanctuary.

When he was out of view, she moved from behind the cherry tree to the spot he had been laying. She knew she probably was a spectacle to be seen, but she didn't care. Holding his jacket close to her chest she smiled sadly. Even after everything, he would still always be the one for her. She could never stamp out what her heart felt was right and perfect. In that one moment with him, she knew no matter what, she had been born to adore and love him for the rest of her life; this life and the next. Even if she couldn't have his heart, he would always have hers. Even if it meant loving him from far away, she knew her heart had already chosen. Turning down the path, jacket still clutched in her hands, she made her way back to her suite looking for refuge and solitude.

* * *

 **Author Note** : I do apologize for the extreme delay in Chapter 2 of Silent Prayers. I will be completely honest and say I actually DID fry my computer at home. So these chapters are coming from my computer at work very, VERY slowly. Hahaha. Please let me know what you think of Chapter 2, and as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
